


Long Awaited Vacation Trip

by AzraelGFG



Series: Amor vincit Omnia [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Love, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sansa and Sandor finally take the trip to King's Landing they waited for since Sevenmas. Sansa is looking forward to visiting the Capital and even more forward to for nights with Sandor...





	1. On the Way South

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy what I wrote :)

“What are you going to visit?” her mother asked over the breakfast table.

“Definitely the Red Keep,” Sansa said. “And the ruins of the Sept of Baelor.”

“What about the dragon pit?” Arya asked taking a sip of her coffee.

“Sure,” Sandor rasped, buttering his toast. “I heard they built a new museum next to it where they show the skeletons of the dragons.”

“You must take pictures and get me something from the souvenir shop,” Arya said.

“Probably a dagger or something similar?” Sandor asked chuckling.

“See mom? Sandor understands what I want,” Arya said laughing.

“And we will see many more places. I got a small book with all places in King’s Landing that aren’t on the main tourist routes,” Sansa said and took a sip from her tea.

The graduation had been three days ago and today Sansa and Sandor would start their trip to King’s Landing.

Sandor’s car was packed with their belongings, waiting with a full gas tank outside.

“Will you drive all the way down to King’s Landing in one session?” her father asked.

“We are not sure yet,” Sandor said. “Either we drive it in one session and I drive the first half and Sansa the second, or we find us a nice little hotel to make a stop.”

“Or we find something interesting along the route and change the course a little. We aren’t in a rush to get to the capital,” Sansa said.

“Exactly,” Sandor added.

They finished their breakfast and it was nearly ten o’clock when they got ready to take their leave.

“Drive carefully,” Her mother said as she hugged Sansa.

“We will mom, as always.”

“Good. Have fun you two. You both deserve to relax after the last couple of months,” her mother said and kissed Sansa’s cheek.

“We will keep you updated,” Sansa said.

“Good.”

Sansa got into the car and Sandor started the engine. Sansa waved her family goodbye.

“I am so excited,” Sansa said as they were around the corner.

“Aye, me too,” he said and kissed her hand as they waited at the red traffic light.

***

They were already driving for ten hours. They had decided to change who was driving every three or four hours depending on if they found a gas station or not.

Sansa had taken the wheel at their first stop at Moat Cailin. They had taken a short break because they had needed gas anyway and there had been a small café close by where they had a nice view over the ancient ruins of the castle. They had gotten a coffee each before they had continued their drive.

The second change they had made before they had crossed the Trident.

It was slowly becoming evening and the Navi still said they had at least six hours of driving ahead, due to an accident on autobahn one that leads directly to King’s Landing.

“Hey what do you think if we take the next exit and make a stop at Maidenpool?” Sandor asked.

“As a child I always wanted to go there to see the famous pool,” Sansa said.

“Well we could get us a room and visit the pool in the morning before continuing,” Sandor said, just as the voice from the Navi said the potential detour to King’s Landing would take them four hours longer.

“Okay, sounds great Sandor. I’ll look for a room for us,” Sansa said and pulled out her phone.

She looked up potential hotels or motels in her app.

“I think I found a nice one, my love,” Sansa said.

“Okay, what’s the name?” he asked.

“The Shy Maiden,” Sansa said. “Probably named after Jonquil.”

“How are the ratings and how much does it cost?”

“The rating is good and by the pictures, it looks like a nice little hotel. A room costs fifty bucks a night.”

“Well, that’s okay.”

Sansa added the address to the Navi and the voice said they would reach it within an hour.

Sansa plugged her phone back into the audio system and turned on some music to make the drive shorter.

***

“Ughh,” Sandor groaned as he turned off the engine after they had parked on the hotel’s parking spot. “Finally here.”

“I know,” Sansa said and kissed his cheek.

They both got out of the car and Sandor got the belongings from the trunk as Sansa already entered the hotel to check-in.

Since Sansa had already booked the room online while they were on the way she was simply handed the keycard after showing her id-card.

They had already eaten dinner. They weren’t necessarily fans of fast food, but today they just wanted something quick, so they had made a quick stop at the drive-through of Hotpies Burgers.

Sansa unlocked the door to their room and turned on the light. The room was small, but it was enough for one night.

They had a large bed with a flatscreen tv mounted at the wall. Sansa went to the bathroom to check it, while Sandor let their bags fall to the ground before throwing himself on the bed.

The bathroom had a large shower and it looked like everything was clean.

Sansa returned to the room and saw Sandor spread over the bed.

“Ughh, I just want to sleep…” he groaned into the pillow.

“That’s a shame,” Sansa said and got close to his ear. “And I thought you would like to take a shower with me.”

Within a second Sandor was up from the bed.

“Well, why didn’t you say that immediately?” he asked already pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Sansa giggled as she pulled her own t-shirt over her head, following Sandor into the bathroom.

Sandor turned on the shower, while Sansa got rid of her remaining clothes. Sandor still had his jeans on and while he unbuckled his belt Sansa hugged him from behind, kissing his neck.

Sandor hummed as he let his remaining clothes fall to the ground before they entered the shower.

After spending the whole day in the car, the hot water felt incredible on her skin.

Sandor kissed her neck and Sansa moved her head to give him more access.

“I love you so much, Sansa,” he rasped behind her and Sansa hummed. She lightly rubbed her bum against his crotch and she felt him become hard. Sandor groaned at the feeling and hugged her from behind gently cupping her breasts with his hands.

He lightly brushed his thumb over her nipple, sending shivers down Sansa’s spine.

By now the water had already washed away most dirt and sweat from the travel, but they both quickly washed away the rest with some soap.

By now Sandor was fully hard and his cock pocked her every time she moved in the shower.

Sansa turned to him and looked up in his eyes with a smirk before she got on her knees.

Sandor stroked away a strand of wet hair from her face when Sansa wrapped her hand around his cock and gave him some strokes before she wrapped her lips around his cock making his breath hitch.

Sansa let her tongue travel around his tip and Sandor lightly moaned her name. The warm water was falling around her as she worked on his length, but Sansa stopped when he turned off the shower.

Sandor helped her back up, so she wouldn’t slip on the wet shower floor, and he went outside and waited for her with a large towel.

Sansa left the shower and he embraced her with the towel, drying her up a little, while he smiled at her like she was the most precious thing in his life.

“Now it's your turn,” he said and picked her up. Sansa chuckled as he left the bathroom and gently placed her on the bed.

“God, you are so beautiful, little bird,” he said in awe as she was completely spread over the sheets.

“Thank you, my love,” Sansa purred and Sandor started to kiss her.

He gently sucked on her nipples before he continued his way down between her legs.

By now she already felt moist down there from something else than water.

Sandor kissed her mound and started to let his tongue travel between her nether lips.

Sansa hummed at the feeling grabbed the sheets lightly with her hands. Sandor held her by her legs as he continued to let his tongue flicker over her clit before she finally went over the edge of her peak moaning his name softly.

“That was nice,” Sansa hummed. “But now I want to feel you completely,” she added and Sandor got off the bed to get a condom from his bag.

When they had shopped before the trip Sansa had seen that an extra-large box of condoms had been on sale in the drugstore, where they had burn suncream. Sansa had smirked at Sandor and told him that these were just enough for their trip.

Sandor ripped open the wrapper and rolled the condom down his length before he got back onto the bed.

Sansa spread her legs a little wider and he moved between them.

They exchanged some kisses and his tongue gently brushed against her lip. She opened her mouth and their tongues met lightly.

“I want you so bad, Sandor,” she breathed as their lips parted.

Sansa felt him slowly enter her and she sighed happily as he was completely inside her.

He slowly started to move, while his head was buried in the crook of her neck kissing her throat.

“Ohh, Sansa,” he groaned. “I love you…”

“I love you too,” she breathed against his ear.

She felt her next peak build up inside her.

“Please Sandor…don't stop…” she moaned and Sandor continued like she wished until she felt herself clench around him.

Sansa opened her eyes and Sandor looked down at her.

She smiled at him and cupped his cheek.

“Now cum for me, my love,” she said and he continued to move. They held eye contact until she saw his face melt in pleasure as he reached his own completion and she felt his cock pulse inside her.

Sandor continued with some slow long thrusts until he rolled off her breathing heavily.

“Wow, Sansa,” he breathed. “That was unbelievable. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said.

Sandor got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get rid of his condom, while Sansa laid spread over the sheets smiling like the cat who just got the cream.

As Sandor returned, she held out her arms for him to snuggle up. He went back in the bed and snuggled up to her.

“That was the perfect way to end the first day of our trip,” Sansa said.

“Yes, it was,” he said chuckling.

“And there are many more days to come and many more condoms left,” Sansa said smirking to herself.

“The little bird knows what she wants.”

“Aye, she wants you.”


	2. Traffic Jam Distraction

“Hey Sansa, sit down on the edge, I’ll take a photo,” Sandor said as they reached the famous pool that gave Maidenpool its name.

They had just wanted to make a quick trip to the famous pool and find a nice café for breakfast before they would continue the drive to King’s Landing.

So far, this trip had been fantastic, even though they had only spent their time on the road yet.

This morning she had woken up held closely to Sandor’s chest and she had barely ever felt happier.

Sansa had listened to his heartbeat and gently stroked through his chest hair, waking Sandor up.

The had made out for a while to the sound of the Trident rushing in the background and early birds singing in the trees outside the window before they had decided to start the day by making tender love.

After the had laid spent but happy in each other’s arms for a while exchanging kisses from time to time, they had taken a long shower before they had packed their stuff and checked out of the hotel.

They had parked not far outside the old town and walked the rest of the way to the famous pools.

Usually, the streets of the old town were crowded with tourists, but they were so early that they had the streets for themselves besides some other early birds.

This was the perfect opportunity to get a picture of the famous pool without any other tourists all over it.

“Ready?” Sandor asked and Sansa smiled up as Sandor took the picture.

“Okay great,” he said as he checked the photo. “Let’s find a place to eat I am starving.”

“Alright,” Sansa said happily and jumped off the edge of the pool.

It didn’t take them long to find a small café. As soon as they took their seats a waitress approached them.

“Good morning, welcome to ‘House Mooton’s bakery’, what can I get you?” the waitress asked kindly.

“Good morning,” Sansa said kindly. “I’d like a latte macchiato and a nougat croissant.”

“Alright,” the waitress said. “And you sir?”

“I’d like a coffee with milk and your scrambled eggs with extra bacon,” Sandor said.

“Alright. I’ll be back in a few.”

“Thanks,” Sansa said and the waitress left.

“It’s beautiful here isn’t it?” Sandor asked.

“It is indeed,” Sansa said looking around. “But I guess King’s Landing will be even more beautiful.”

“You can hardly compare these two places,” Sandor said with a chuckle.

“I know,” Sansa said.

The had breakfast over light chatter and the streets slowly started to fill with the tourists who had just left their beds.

When they were done, they paid and left the café and returned to their car.

Sandor started the Navi and the female voice told them that they would reach King’s Landing in five hours at the current traffic.

Sansa plugged in her phone to the car and started the music as Sandor parked out.

They were finally on their way to the capital.

***

“For fuck's sake!” Sandor yelled as another car changed to his lane in front of him just as he had waited for a second to long drive up. “You asshole!”

They were already in this traffic jam for an hour. They would probably sooner in King’s Landing if they traveled by horse.

“Stay cool, Sandor,” Sansa said and smiled to herself. It was always funny to see Sandor rage at other drivers.

“How am I supposed to stay cool when this asshole changes the lane when the gap is just half as tall as his car and I need to break?!” he said annoyed.

“We aren’t in a rush, my love,” Sansa said trying to calm him. “And he won’t be there quicker than us,” she said and pointed to the car in front of them.

“I know, I know…” Sandor said and had calmed down a little again. “It would still be nice to finally be able to drive quicker than five miles per hour.”

“I know, but we will get there in the end.”

“Still it could take hours…” he said with a sigh.

Sansa looked around. By some chance, there were only lorries left, right and behind them.

_Nobody can see us_ , Sansa thought and felt her face warm-up at the idea she just had. Her mother would be horrified at her idea.

“I have an idea what we can do to shorten the time,” Sansa said with a smirk and stroked his leg near his crotch.

Sandor looked at her as if he would have never in his boldest dreams imagine her to suggest what she just suggested.

“Really?” he asked in slight disbelieve and started to look in the mirrors if anyone could see them.

“Nobody can see us, Sandor,” she said with a smirk and pulled down the zipper of his shorts before she let her hand disappear in his pants.

Sansa immediately felt him become hard in her hand, while she gave his cock a few strokes.

“Just watch the road and make sure we don’t have an accident,” Sansa said amused as she unbuttoned his shorts to get his cock out.

She gave his cock a few kisses before she wrapped her lips around him. Sansa heard him moan her name in a mere breath as she worked on his length.

“Sansa…Sansa…I am about…about to…,” he managed to say before he started to groan and she felt him spill in her mouth.

Sansa continued to suck on his cock until he stopped pulsing between her lips. As she felt him go soft, she carefully let go of him careful not to let any of his seed escape her mouth on his clothes.

Sansa sat up again and she swallowed his load before she took a sip from her water bottle.

“Fuck me, Sansa,” he breathed.

“When we reach King’s Landing we can talk about that,” she said with a smirk.

“I would like to return to the favor right now, but that’s not possible while driving,” he said, but Sansa took his right hand and placed it on her thigh before she covered his hand with hers and moved it up her leg under the skirt she was wearing today.

They slowly but surely reached her private place and Sandor’s eyes snapped over to her when his fingertips reached her private place.

“Sansa, you are not wearing…” Sandor wanted to say, but Sansa interrupted him.

“Not today,” she said with a smirk.

“I see,” he said as he started to explore her folds with his fingers, looking at the road.

Sandor let one finger slip inside her and she felt herself become slicker before he pushed a second inside her.

Sandor knew well how he needed to move his fingers to get her to peak around them and it didn’t take Sansa long until she moaned his name as she felt herself go over the edge of her peak.

She felt his fingers leave her and she took a tissue to clean his fingers wet with her arousal.

The inside the car the scent of both of their arousal was lingering and Sansa opened the window a little to get them fresh air.

“That was a good way to make the traffic jam more endurable, wasn’t it?” she asked and smoothed her skirt.

“Aye, it was,” he said.

They finally passed by the accident and the traffic became more fluent again.

“Finally…” Sandor said with a relieved sigh.

The Navi told them they would finally reach King’s Landing today and Sansa turned the music louder and looked out the window as they were finally again on route to their goal.


	3. Days of Joy

It was late afternoon when King’s Landing finally came in sight. Sansa only knew the capital from the news on television.

She would never have expected to be that large. She could barely see the Red Keep in the distance.

It still took them nearly two hours until they finally reached the hotel Sandor had booked for them.

Sansa was exhausted. It had been an incredibly long day, but she was happy to be finally here.

She had dreamed of seeing the capital once ever since she could read about this place, but she never had gotten the chance so far to come here.

Originally it had been planned that the last class trip of her school was to be to King’s Landing, but in the end, the plans had been canceled and they had spent a week at Lannisport.

Sandor parked the car and took their backs from the trunk before they entered the hotel.

They were greeted by a young woman behind the reception, welcoming them to the capital and the Alysanne Inn, named after the good queen Alysanne.

She handed Sansa the keycard for their room and they walked to the elevator.

Sansa had no idea what room Sandor had booked for them. That was all part of the surprise he had gifted her to last Sevenmas.

Their room was on the tenth floor according to the key card and Sansa pushed the button of the elevator.

When they reached their room, Sansa unlocked the door and was taken aback by the size of the room. It had a large king-size bed, a giant flat screen tv and a small bar.

“Wow, Sandor,” was all she managed to say.

“Just the best for my little bird,” he said and put down their bags.

Sansa looked around in the room and checked the bathroom. There she found a large shower and a bathtub.

“Sansa, come here,” she heard Sandor call her from the other room and Sansa turned the light in the bathroom off again before she left the room.

“Sansa, come look out of the window,” he said and pushed the curtains away.

In front of Sansa’s eyes laid the old town of King’s Landing in the evening sun. The Red Keep’s stone glowing red in the dying sun.

“Wow,” Sansa said in awe.

“You like it? I looked up the view of every room in this hotel and booked this room especially for that view over the old town and the Red Keep.”

Sansa turned to Sandor and flung her arms around his neck before she kissed him.

“You are incredible. I like it very much,” she said after their lips parted.

“Good,” he said just as his stomach growled making them both laugh.

They decided to order some food from the room service and watched tv while they ate.

After they were done, they took a quick shower together and when they returned to their bedroom and it didn’t take them long to fall asleep when they were between the sheets.

***

Sansa slowly woke up the next morning and immediately felt her heart speed up in the excitement of the coming days.

She got up and opened the curtains. The view was even more stunning in bright daylight.

“How late is it?” Sandor groaned from the bed. The sun shining in his face had woken him up.

“Late enough,” she said and jumped onto the bed. “Sandor, get up, get up, get up,” she playfully said shaking his shoulder.

“Alright, alright, little bird, I am up,” he said and got up.

They started to dress after freshening up in the bathroom.

“Where do you want to go first?” Sandor asked putting on his shoes.

“I think we should start with the Red Keep, what do you think?”

“Red Keep sounds great. You want to eat breakfast here or do we want to eat out in a café?” he asked.

“Maybe we find something on the way to the Red Keep,” Sansa suggested.

“Alright,” Sandor said. “Let’s go then.”

They left the hotel and took the bus to the old town. There was only public transportation in the old town, so Sandor’s car wasn’t of much use to them. Luckily Sandor had already gotten them a tourist ticket, which allowed them to take public transport as often as they liked.

On the drive, Sansa looked in awe at the old buildings rushing past the bus windows.

Their bus stop luckily was directly in front of a café with the Red Keep already insight.

After they had finished their breakfast they went to the Red Keep.

The first place they saw was the throne room with the replica of the iron throne. The real one had been melted down by the mad dragon queen’s dragon if the stories were right. This one was built after how it was supposed to look during the reign of King Robert Baratheon.

“Looks not very comfy,” Sandor said as they stood right in front of it.

“It isn’t supposed to be comfy. Aegon wanted it that way to make sure ruling wasn’t comfortable.”

“I think he did a good job with it.”

“You want to take a picture?” Sansa asked.

“Sure, sit down,” Sandor said and Sansa took her seat on the throne.

Sandor made a few photos.

“Sandor now us together,” Sansa said and Sandor asked one of the guides to take a picture of them.

Sandor sat down on the throne and Sansa sat down on his lap.

Sansa smiled to the camera, while Sandor kissed her cheek as the picture was taken.

After the throne room, they were shown to the tower of the Hand of the King. The guide told them about different Hands who worked here and how they influenced the Seven Kingdoms back then.

After the tower of the Hand, they were shown the private rooms of the king and queen.

Sansa couldn’t stop to imagine what it would have been like to live here back in the days.

The whole tour of the Red Keep took them several hours till it was already late afternoon.

It was so exciting to see this place Sansa usually only knew from documentaries or the drama series that had been made a few years ago about the war of the five kings, that had ended so disappointing Sansa still wasn’t over it.

When the tour was over, they both were starved and craving for a shower after a whole day with these summer temperatures.

Their bus though had a delay and so they decided to eat dinner first. They found a pizzeria not far from the bus station and Sansa had to admit it was probably the best pizza she ever had.

They both shared two pizzas and a nice bottle of dry dornish wine before they took the bus back to their hotel.

They both took a long shower before they snuggled up to each other.

“You had a great day?” Sandor asked kissing the crown of her hair.

“I did, I hope it was also nice for you?” Sansa asked in return.

“It was, but everything is nice with you,” he said.

“I could say the same for you,” she said.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Sandor.”

Sansa turned to him and brushed her lips against his and she felt him getting hard.

“You tired?” she asked with a smirk glancing down to the bulge in his boxershorts.

“Never if you have need of me,” he said and started to kiss her while Sansa chuckled.

***

They spent the next couple of days visiting all places of interest in the city.

The day after they visited the Red Keep, they took a tour through the Dragonpit and the museum that belonged to it. They saw all the dragon skeleton next to the dinosaurs that had been discovered as they had built the new highway tunnel under the Blackwater rush.

If Sansa hadn’t seen the bones it would hard to believe for her that there ever had lived giant fire-spitting creature in this world.

The next day they had decided to just spend the day at the shores of the Blackwater. There was a public area where it was also allowed to swim and so they had spent the entire day there, swimming, eating burgers and sipping fruity cocktails.

The next day though they had taken a trip to the ruins of the Sept of Baelor. It was a shame it had been destroyed almost seven hundred years ago. The museum had models of how the sept had looked like before it had been destroyed.

In the museum, it was said that it still wasn’t confirmed what had caused the explosion that had destroyed it. Some historians said it was an act of terrorism by some alchemists that experimented with black powder and wanted to take action against the High Sparrow who condemned science.

Others claim it was Queen Cersei Lannister as revenge for her imprisonment and to take out her political enemies. The most common theory today was that it had just been a stock of wildfire placed by the Mad King Aeris and forgotten after Roberts rebellion had exploded randomly.

It didn’t matter Sansa thought it was a shame that this building was just a pile of rubble and had never been rebuild.

The next day they made a tour through the former street of steel where during the days of the Seven Kingdoms weapons and armor had been forged. Today there were mostly jewelry stores today. So they only went window shopping that day. The same evening though they checked out Flea Bottom. The former place where only the poor lived was now the place to go in the old town to make party. One bar and disco were next to another.

They had a nice evening checking out several bars before they returned to their hotel.

Yesterday they had made a tour to the probable most famous brothel in Westeros.

Littlefinger’s brothel was known to Sansa from several documentaries. Many legends were around about this nearly mythic place, but in the end, it had just a been a normal house.

The interior though had been restored as a museum and kept in the same way it had been in the past.

They had a tour through the rooms and they heard about the history of the horizontal business and how Lord Baelish used this place for his political advantage.

It seemed that tour and the stories about a woman who could make a man finish just with their words had made Sansa horny and she had dragged Sandor to bed after they returned to their hotel before he even had the chance to get rid of his shoes properly.

Sansa had lost count how often they had slept with each other already in the last couple of days. They sometimes had started the day already that way and most of the times it had ended the same way.

They both enjoyed every minute of it though.

Tomorrow is her eighteenth birthday and Sandor had told her that today was their shopping day.

Sandor had surprised her by taking her to the street of silks where all expensive boutiques were located and that Sansa’s mother had given him a few hundred gold dragons so he could take her there for shopping as early birthday present of her parents.

They already had several bags full of clothes Sansa had bought.

They were already in the tenth store and Sandor patiently waited outside in the story while she tried on the clothes she had picked.

He probably was also very patiently because they currently were in a ‘Dornish Secret’s’ store and she was just trying on a new set of bra and panties.

This morning Jeyne had written her and asked how the trip was going. She was currently on a trip with her family in Braavos and Sansa had sent back a selfie.

Jeyne’s only comment had been that Sansa looked like she had been dicked down pretty well.

Sansa could hardly disagree much to Jeyne’s amusement.

She checked herself in the mirror. Sansa liked the new bra and the panties, but she had a better idea to check if it was really as good looking as she thought.

“Sandor?” she sweetly asked.

“Yes,” he answered from outside the curtains.

“Have a look,” she said and Sandor stuck his head inside the dressing cabin.

“Wow…” was all he said and that was enough for Sansa.

She dressed again and took the set to the checkout.

Sandor paid and they left the store.

“You want to grab something for dinner?” Sansa asked.

“I organized something in our hotel,” Sandor said.

“What?” she asked.

“You will have to wait to see,” he said and kissed her cheek, while she curled her lips pouting.

Sandor laughed at her pouting face, but with another kiss, her pouting quickly changed into a happy smile.

“Okay, then head back,” Sansa said and took his hand as they walked to the bus station.

Back in the hotel, Sandor took a shower first, while Sansa wrote with Arya. Her sister had their home alone for a few days, as her parents were visiting uncle Benjen with Bran and Rickon.

Arya was asking Sansa if she had some condoms hidden in her room because Gendry was over and they had run out.

Sansa told her about the box in her nightstand, but Arya said they had already used all of them leaving Sansa’s mouth agape.

Sansa suggested she might have a chance to find some in Robb’s room.

Arya wrote back she would try when Sandor came out of the bathroom. His hair was still damp and he only wore his boxer shorts.

Sansa eyes must have stayed too long on his body because Sandor’s word ripped her out of her thoughts.

“Earth to Sansa,” he said and Sansa noticed she had bitten her lower lip.

“Yes?”

“Go shower, little bird, the surprise is waiting.”

“Alright, alright.”

Sansa went to the bathroom and turned on the water of the shower. She stepped inside and just let the warm water embrace her for a while before she started to wash away the dust and sweat of today’s shopping tour.

When she was done she dried up and brushed her hair until it was nearly dry, before she put on her bathrobe and left the bathroom.

Sandor was waiting for sitting at a table that hadn’t been in the room before.

Some candles were lit on the top of it and two covered plates were placed on it.

Sandor was busy unplugging a bottle what looked like some sparkling wine from the reach.

“I thought we could celebrate a little into your birthday tonight,” he said just as the cork went flying and he filled two glasses for them.

“Sandor…” Sansa said. “I don’t know what to say…You are the best boyfriend anyone could wish for.”

“I don’t want to be anyone’s boyfriend. I just want to be your boyfriend,” he said and handed her the glass as she sat down.

“To you,” he said and raised the glass.

“To both of us and how great this journey has been so far,” Sansa said raising her own glass.

They both took a sip before Sansa turned her attention to the covered plates in front of each of them.

Sansa lifted the cover and saw a lobster on a bed of salad. The smell of butter and garlic reached her nose.

“I never had lobster before,” she said.

“I know, that’s why I asked the hotel if we could have some for dinner. I thought something special would just be good enough.”

“You always outdo yourself.”

“I hope it tasted as it looks.”

“There is only one way to find out.”

They both enjoyed dinner and the lobster was just as tasty as it looked like. After they were done, they watched a few movies together, while Sansa said snuggled up Sandor on the bed.

As it was nearly twelve o’clock Sandor opened them another bottle of sparkling wine and poured them both another glass, before Sandor counted down until the new day began, being the first one to congratulate her.

“Happy birthday, Sansa,” he said and pulled out a small box. “For you.”

Sansa opened it and saw a small necklace with a little golden bird.

“It’s beautiful, Sandor,” she said and kissed him before she asked him to help her put it around her neck.

In the meantime, her phone was buzzing as her friends and family all send their congratulations.

Sansa decided that she would answer the messages in the morning. Now she had something else in mind.

“Sandor?” she asked and Sandor looked at her as he refilled her glass.

Sansa let the bathrobe slid off her shoulders until she only stood in front of him wearing his gift.

“Come to bed,” she purred. “I want to celebrate.”

***

Sansa woke up the next morning. Sandor’s arms were embracing her and she smiled to herself.

Her birthday today reminded her that today two years ago she had gotten to know Sandor and that had ultimately led to this relationship.

Sansa couldn’t wish for anyone better than Sandor.

“Good morning,” he rasped.

“Good morning, my love,” she said and kissed him. “You said before we slept that you have planned something for today.”

“Aye,” he said. “I thought we could spend the day in the gardens of the Red Keep because we haven’t seen them when we made the tour through the Keep and this evening, I made a reservation at the best Steakhouse in the city.”

“My gods, Sandor,” Sansa said pretty emotionally. “I can't tell you how happy I am,” she added and felt tears of happiness well in her eyes.

“Not crying today,” he said and stroked away one that was running down her cheek.

“I want to see you happy today and I know how to start with that,” he said and started to kiss the inside of her thighs.

Sansa hummed at the feeling. At times Sandor seemed to be obsessed with eating her out, but Sansa didn’t mind the slightest. He always managed to give her mind scattering peaks with her mouth in a short time.

She could feel his breath on her private bits and Sandor carefully started to explore her folds. Sansa bit her lower lip at the feeling and Sandor continued until she reached her peak and laid panting on the bed trying to catch her breath.

“Wow…” she said. “That was amazing as always.”

Their relationship had never been a quid pro quo relationship, but Sansa loved to make Sandor feel good as well when he made her feel good.

Sandor got back onto the bed and laid next to her looking at her. Sansa smirked at him and leaned forward for a kiss, which he happily answered by several kissed of his own.

Sansa felt the heat of his hard cock between them and her hand found his length, giving him some strokes making him gasp lightly.

“Sansa…you don’t have to,” he breathed as she continued to stroke him. “Today is your day to enjoy.”

“But I want you to have part of that enjoyment too,” she said with a smirk and started to kiss down his torso until she reached his length and wrapped her lips around it.

She heard Sandor sigh at the feeling of her mouth around him. Sansa started to suck on his cock, while she stroked his shaft with her hand until she felt his cock pulse between her lips spilling his load in her mouth, as he moaned her name.

Sansa sat up and swallowed his load, smirking at him.

“Gods…someday you will suck my life out of me…” he said breathlessly.

“Wouldn’t that be a glorious way to die?”

“Aye, it would.”

They both laid next to each other for a while before they finally got up to take a shower to get ready to head to the gardens in the Red Keep.

But the first thing they did was to grab a coffee at a local Hotpie’s along with some lemon cakes.

They took the bus and Sansa enjoyed every crump of her cakes while they drove.

She had read a lot about the gardens in the Red Keep and how many famous complots have been forged between the roses the gardens were famous for.

The took a long stroll through the gardens until they found a bench a little hidden from the public eye, but with a breathtaking view over the Blackwater bay.

The birds were singing above them and they both spend she doesn’t know how long leaned against each other, talking about nothing and everything, only interrupted by the time's anyone wrote or called her to congratulate her.

This day was just perfect, even though they weren’t really doing anything.

When it was late afternoon, Sandor said it was time, so they would get to the steakhouse in time, so they returned to their hotel and got themselves ready.

As they reached the steakhouse the waiter showed them to their table. They had a table a bit in a silent part of the restaurant, so they could chatter without having to jell at each other.

As they had taken their seats, Sandor told her she could choose whatever she wanted for her special day.

Sansa took a filet steak with asparagus and sauté potatoes, while Sandor took the largest porterhouse they had also with asparagus and sauté potatoes.

Sandor also got them a bottle of wine from the Reach. The waiter returned with the bottle of wine after a few minutes and poured them both a glass.

The wine was dry, but at the same time fruity.

“So how do you like it here?” Sandor asked as they waited for their food.

“It’s incredible. I’ve never been to a place like this before.”

“Me neither, but I thought it would be nice to take you to such a place for once,” he said.

“That was a good idea and I think I see our food approaching,” she said as she saw the waiter with two plates approach them.

The waiter placed the plates in front of them and refilled their glasses. They toasted once more before they started eating and Sansa had to admit that she probably had never eaten that good before.

Her steak was simply perfect and she felt a little sad that it was gone when she was done.

They decided to take a dessert and after they were done with their hot apple pie with vanilla ice Sandor paid and they decided to head back to the hotel for their last night in this city.

Tomorrow they would drive back home. Maybe they would make another stop in someplace they found on the way, but today marked their last night in King’s Landing and Sansa wanted to make it count.

They took a cab back to their hotel and Sansa felt a little tipsy by the wine, but she knew what she wanted.

She wanted another memorable night with Sandor before they would head back north.

Sandor seemed to feel the same, because he picked her up after they opened the door to their room and carried her to their bed, placing her gently on top.

He got rid of his shirt as Sansa pushed the summer dress, she was wearing off her shoulders.

Sandor got onto the bed with her and started to kiss her breasts, before letting his tongue circle over her hard nipples making her moan.

Her hands found their way into his hair and he pulled his face to hers for hungry kisses.

She already felt herself become wet and she shut her legs tight to ease the throbbing feeling.

Sandor’s warm palms wandered over her body and helped her wriggle out of her dress, taking it off along her panties. He started to kiss down the inside of her legs until he reached her mound and started to let his tongue travel up and down her nether lips until he concentrated his efforts on her clit.

He gently held her by the legs and continued until she went over her peak moaning his name, her legs shaking slightly.

“Happy birthday,” he breathed as she came down from her peak and licked her dry lips.

“Gods Sandor, I need to feel you inside me now,” Sansa demanded.

“Okay,” Sandor said with a smirk and started to search through his bag where their condoms were.

Sandor had gotten rid of his own remaining clothes and seeing him walk around in the room with his hard cock made Sansa even wetter than she had been before.

Watching Sandor search through their bags she let her own hand wander between her legs, letting her fingers spread her juices.

“Little bird, I think we might don’t have any condoms left,” he said.

“Really? Are you sure? We can hardly have used all of them. It was an extra-large box,” Sansa said.

Sandor smirked at her.

“Do you have any idea how often we slept with each other?” he asked amused.

“No,” Sansa said.

“Exactly.”

“And now?” she asked.

“Well I could go down for a second round,” he suggested.

“No, I want to feel you in me,” she said and got off the bed to grab her phone.

“What are you doing, little bird?” he asked.

“I got an app to keep an eye on my cycle when my period starts etc….and I just want to look if…” she said scrolling through her app.

She held the phone in front of Sandor.

“See? The app says there is a zero percent chance that I could get pregnant tonight.”

“You really sure?” he asked concerned.

“Yes, I am and if it calms you I will take a morning-after pill tomorrow.”

“You have one?” he asked.

“I have a few with me ever since we started to have sex, in case we had a broken condom,” Sansa knocked on the wood table three times. “Which luckily never happened yet.”

“You really sure you want to do that?” he asked once more and Sansa thought it only showed how much Sandor cared for her.

“Yes…” she breathed and kissed him. “I want to feel you tonight without anything between us.”

His cock had lost some of its hardness but was pressed against her and she felt him twitch at her words.

“Okay,” he said and looked down into her eyes.

“Okay,” she said smiling and got down on her knees. She wrapped her hand around his cock and pulled back his foreskin until his tip was uncovered.

She let her tongue travel around the rim of his tip and he was completely hard again in no time.

Sansa got back up and laid down on the bed. Sandor crawled up to her and she opened her legs for him to move in between them.

She felt his cock at her entrance and Sandor looked at her reaction as he slowly slid inside her.

“Gods you feel even more glorious than I ever imagined,” he said and Sansa felt herself blush at this compliment.

“You feel great as well,” she mused and pulled him down for another kiss as he slowly started to move, but quickly raised his pace.

Sansa had one arm around his neck as his face was buried in the crook of her neck, while her other hand was scratching over his back.

“Yes, Sandor…” she moaned as her next peak was approaching her. “Please don’t stop,” she purred.

“Ohh, little bird…” he groaned into her neck as he continued at the current pace.

“Ohh…ohh my…Sandor,” she moaned as she felt herself tighten around him.

“Gods Sansa…” he groaned only moments after as she felt his cock twitch spilling his seed.

It felt strange to actually feel his seed inside her, but at this moment she felt more connected to him than ever before.

He lifted his face out of the crook and she smiled at him stroking his cheek, before pulling him gently down for a long kiss.

She could feel him go soft and when he moved a little, slip out of her. She could feel something warm and sticky run out of her.

“Gods, little bird,” he breathed smiling.

“That was the second-best birthday I ever had,” Sansa said and Sandor looked at her in confusion. “The best one had been the one when I met you.”

Sandor chuckled.

“Okay,” Sansa said. “They are both equally good.”

They both laughed a little.

“I love you so much Sansa,” he said and rolled off her.

“I love you too, Sandor. Thank for making all of this possible.”

“Your welcome, little bird.”

“It’s kind of sad, that our trip is already over isn’t it?” she asked.

“Aye, but we made so many great memories I will never forget.”

“Yes, we did indeed,” she said and then yawned.

Sandor held out his arm and she snuggled up to him, rubbing her cheek against his warm skin.

Sandor pulled the blanket around them and kissed the crown of her hair.

“Sleep well, little bird.”

“You too, Sandor,” she said and felt him kiss her once more.

Smiling to herself letting all memories of the last couple of days repeat themselves in her mind she quickly fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like :)


End file.
